Hero Bracelets
Hero Bracelets Were Bracelets Wore By The Heroes of The Hero Emblem Series Each Hero Has a Bracelet in Different Designs With a Gem Stone in Their Hero Respective Color The Bracelet is a Silver Bend Hero Emerald and Hero Wind Earth And Amethyst Have Thick Silver on Their Bracelets While Topaz Pearl Water and Emblem Have Skinny Silver Bends While Most Have normal or Other Looks The Bracelets can also Change forms When the Heroes Perform a Hero Change Form. Abilities The Heroes Bracelets Can Protect Them From Their Enemies Sleeping or Mind Controlling it also creates Them a Barrier However using it too Long will Result Them Being thrown Back in a Weak State The Bracelets Can Blink a Light and Sound Telling Trouble or a Teammate is in Danger The Bracelets can Also Be used to Teleport For The Heroes to Use No Evil Can Touch The Bracelets as They would Get a Shock However only Hero Emerald Shown This when Sin tired to Take Rubys Hero Brace it Burned Hi Hand The Bracelet may be Protected By The Heroes Respective Powers. Owners Lionel Head Lionel's Bracelet is a metallic bracelet which seems to have a slightly larger circumference than Lionel's wrist. It has two Blue stones set on either side of the bracelet where the bands intersect, framed by a simple Blue Rose design.the bracelet can also be folded somtetimes. Cilan Henderson Cilan's Bracelet is a metallic double banded bracelet which seems to have a slightly larger circumference than Cilan's wrist. It has Gaint Sapphire Gem set on it the bracelet where the bands intersect, framed by a simple Blue Gem. Dan Burns Dan's Bracelet is It is a thin metal bracelet which seems to have a slightly larger circumference than Dan's wrist.the larger one A single Ruby gem sits on the bottom of the smaller ring in the center of a simple metal platform that allows the gem to rotate back and forth inside of the smaller ring. D.K Strong D.K's Bracelet is a thick metallic bracelet that seems to have a slightly larger circumference than D.K's wrist. It has a small green gem set in the center of an ornate spiral design that rests over a series of three stacked rings. Tai Climax Tai's Bracelet is It is a thin metal bracelet which seems to have a slightly larger circumference than Tai's wrist. It consists of two rings, with the smaller ring locked into the larger one by two metal loops on either side. A single Topaz gem sits on the bottom of the smaller ring in the center of a simple metal platform that allows the gem to rotate back and forth inside of the smaller ring. Triiva *Each Hero All Has Different Designs of Their Own Bracelet and Gem Stone. *When The Heroes Transform Their Bracelets Are Absent in Their Hero Forms Possible to Avoid Anyone From Knowing Their Bracelet and who was Woring it. *Its Reveled When Someone Tires to Steal The Bracelet it Shocks Them in Dans Case it Burned The The Bracelets Have a Protecting Effect *Lionel Bracelet is the Only one that Can Be Folded so Far Since the Start of The Series. *in The Darkforce 5 Arc When Lua Told about the Defeated Heroes of The Future Every Hero Being Defeated are Shown with Hero Bracelets in Hero Emblem 5 None of The Heros Wear Their Bracelets in Their Hero Form and Yet in The Future They Do. Gallery Lionels_Bracelet.PNG|Lionel's Bracelet Cilans_Bracelet.PNG|Cilan's Bracelet Dans_Bracelet.PNG|Dan's Bracelet Emerald_Bracelet.PNG|D.K's Bracelet Tais_Bracelet.PNG|Tai's Bracelet Unamed_Yellow_Darkish_Hero_Brace.PNG|unnamed Dark Yellow Hero Future Bracelet Category:Jewelry